warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakheart
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Oakkit Oakpaw Oakheart Oakheart |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Shellheart Rainflower Crookedstar Bluestar Stonefur Mistystar, Mosskit |mentor = Shellheart |apps = Loudbelly |precededby1 = Timberfur |succeededby1 = Leopardfur |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, A Dangerous Path, Midnight, Night Whispers}} Oakheart is a sleek, muscular, hefty, reddish brown tom with a broad head, a well-muscled frame, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :In the prologue, Rainflower gives birth to Oakkit and Stormkit in an oak tree, during a flood that ravages the RiverClan camp. He is named Oakkit after the oak tree that sheltered Rainflower. :He is, later, seen as a one-moon old kit telling Stormkit to be careful while he climbs on a branch of a fallen tree. :When ThunderClan invades Sunningrocks, Oakkit and Stormkit sneak out of camp to watch the RiverClan warriors negotiate with the four ThunderClan cats on Sunningrocks. Oakkit and Stormkit sneak out to Sunningrocks again later. When they see Goosefeather picking herbs, the two kits attempt to sneak up on him. Goosefeather chases the two, and they escape through the stepping stones, though Stormkit falls and breaks his jaw. Oakkit receives his apprentice name before his brother and has Shellheart as a mentor, due to Rainflower suggesting it to Hailstar to please Shellheart. On his first day of training, Oakpaw catches a huge fish, almost as big as himself. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan, he is greeted by both Shellheart and Oakpaw. :Later, Oakpaw goes on a patrol with Owlfur, Shellheart, and Softwing, the other cats on the patrol, and when they return, tell Hailstar that Oakpaw saved the rest of the patrol from a dog. Hailstar then names Oakpaw a warrior. He notes his qualities of courage and quick wit. Oakheart is one of the warriors in the patrol to reclaim Sunningrocks. :Afterward, when he brings Stonekit and Mistykit to the Clan, he does all the hunting for them. It is revealed by Mapleshade that they are Oakheart and Bluefur's kits. Crookedstar is upset but, Mistykit and Stonekit are his kin, and thus he would not throw them out of the Clan. When he is confronted by this from Crookedstar, there is a challenging hint in his voice telling Crookedstar he would defend his kits if his leader decided to throw them out. : :After Willowbreeze and two of Crookedstar's kits die, Oakheart stands up to Crookedstar and tells him he is acting like Rainflower. They begin to fight until Silverkit tells Sunfish that they are fighting. Oakheart then nudges Crookedstar forward to introduce himself. :In the manga at the end of the book, Crookedstar mentions that he misses Oakheart, and wishes his brother could be present to see RiverClan as peaceful as it is. Oakheart is likely one of the cats present in StarClan greeting Crookedstar when he dies. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :In the prologue, when Bluestar is drowning in the river after the dog attack, she hears Oakheart telling her to keep swimming and that their kits are waiting. When Fireheart comes, she mistakes him for Oakheart at first, but then realizes who he is. :He is seen at the Gathering when Bluestar, then an apprentice, Bluepaw, first meets Crookedpaw, his brother. He is not seen, but mentioned by Hailstar when he announces that Oakpaw had become Oakheart, and Crookedpaw mentions him to Bluepaw, pointing out that the reddish warrior is his brother. :Oakheart is once chased off ThunderClan territory by Bluefur when he is sunning himself on Sunningrocks. Bluefur spits insults at him and attacks, causing Oakheart to throw Bluefur into the river. He tells her to stand up when she is "drowning" in the one of the shallowest parts of the river. :When ThunderClan takes a patrol to RiverClan to ask for Sunningrocks back, Oakheart tells Bluefur to meet him the next day at moonhigh at Fourtrees. At Fourtrees, Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There, after standing in the cold for a bit, Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then reveals he can't climb, and Bluefur shows him how to climb trees. They climb up one of the oak trees. Once at the top, Oakheart vows to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur has no interest, for she fears the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest, but beware: even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks and they fall asleep together. Bluefur soon becomes pregnant with their kits, Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit. :In a meeting at the border, Oakheart tries to convince Bluefur to join RiverClan, or let him join ThunderClan. Bluefur refuses both and insists on raising the kits as pure ThunderClan. When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, becomes ill, Bluefur makes a heartbreaking choice and gives the kits to Oakheart to raise as she doesn't want the bloodthirsty Thistleclaw to be deputy. On the journey to RiverClan in the middle of a snow storm, Mosskit dies of frostbite. Snowfur comes and leads Mosskit away to StarClan. :Bluefur can tell that Oakheart doesn't understand why she is giving up the kits, but that he agrees to take them all the same. She then takes the kits to Sunningrocks for Oakheart to take them to RiverClan. When doing so, Mosskit freezes in the snow and Bluefur buries her, taking Mistykit and Stonekit to him. Oakheart takes the kits to RiverClan, and the two never speak to each other again after this meeting, fearing some cat would put some connections to two strays found in RiverClan to Bluefur's lost kits. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the prologue, Oakheart, now the deputy of RiverClan, leads RiverClan into battle against ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. He is challenged by the ThunderClan warrior, Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw tells him to get off ThunderClan territory. Oakheart then replies that Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan now. During the battle, the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail realizes that ThunderClan can not match RiverClan's number of warriors, and he orders ThunderClan to retreat. Oakheart then yells a battle cry signaling that RiverClan has won Sunningrocks. :Later, when a ThunderClan apprentice, Ravenpaw, returns from the second battle at Sunningrocks, he says that Oakheart was leading a party of RiverClan warriors toward Sunningrocks. Ravenpaw said that Tigerclaw told Oakheart to back down, but Oakheart said that RiverClan had to be fed. When Tigerclaw returns, he said that Oakheart killed Redtail, but he was able to avenge Redtail's death by killing Oakheart. Afterwards, the ThunderClan apprentice, Graypaw, remarks that Oakheart was one of the greatest warriors in the forest. :At a Gathering, a ThunderClan apprentice, Firepaw, listens to Tigerclaw talk about the battle at Sunningrocks, but he doesn't mention Oakheart's death. Firepaw assumes it is so he doesn't offend RiverClan warriors. But when Ravenpaw tells the story at the same Gathering, he says that Redtail raced past him yelling, "Oakheart is dead!" Firepaw is then confused, because he thought that Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw then killed Oakheart. But according to Ravenpaw, Redtail killed Oakheart. :Later, Ravenpaw confirms that falling rocks killed Oakheart, not Redtail. Forest of Secrets :His daughter, Mistyfoot, has her four kits in this book. :In the prologue, Oakheart is shown carrying two unnamed kits into RiverClan territory. He takes them to a RiverClan queen named Graypool and asks her to care for the kits. Graypool demands to know where the kits came from, but, all Oakheart will tell her is that he didn't steal the kits. After much arguing, she finally agrees to take care of the kits, but after Oakheart leaves when she is feeding them she smells the scent of an enemy clan, ThunderClan. :Fireheart and Graystripe visit Ravenpaw so he can tell them the story of Sunningrocks again. Ravenpaw tells them that when Redtail attacked a RiverClan warrior and also Oakheart's son, Stonefur, Oakheart came out of nowhere and said "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior," referring to Stonefur. Ravenpaw then says that Redtail sprung on Oakheart, knocking them both off of a cliff, under an overhang, and then a rock collapsed on top of them. Then Redtail came and yowled that Oakheart was dead. Ravenpaw tells them that Oakheart was killed by a rock slide, not Redtail. :Later, Fireheart goes over to RiverClan to talk to Oakheart's daughter, Mistyfoot, who confirms that Oakheart was killed by a rock slide, but has no idea why Oakheart said that Stonefur would not be harmed. When he goes over the second time to RiverClan, Mistyfoot brings Graypool. Graypool then reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur came from ThunderClan, but that is all she knows. :After Bluestar discovers that Fireheart had been going to RiverClan she then confirms that Mistyfoot and Stonefur both came from ThunderClan. She also reveals that they were her kits, and Oakheart was the father. She tells the whole story of how she and Oakheart met and when she gave up her kits, so she could become deputy, instead of the bloodthirsty Thistleclaw. A Dangerous Path :His son, Stonefur, becomes deputy of RiverClan after Crookedstar dies, and Leopardstar becomes leader. :Although he doesn't formally appear, as Bluestar dies, she rasps, "Oakheart, have you come for me? I'm ready." This signals that she is ready to join StarClan. The Darkest Hour :Although he doesn't formally appear, his children are tortured by Tigerstar because they are half-Clan, resulting in the murdering of Stonefur. :Later on, Mistyfoot becomes the new deputy of RiverClan after Tigerstar dies. : In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Oakheart chooses the RiverClan representative to go on the great journey to meet Midnight. Despite Bluestar's challenge of his choice, he chooses Feathertail, and appears to her in a dream to tell her of her duty. In turn, he challenges and jokes at his mate's choice, but not in an offending tone. When Bluestar challenges him, he retorts, saying, "Was she not well mentored?". This was because Feathertail's mentor was Mistyfoot, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter. : ''Starlight :Oakheart is briefly seen at the beginning of the book at the Moonpool. When Bluestar is worried about trouble in the Clans he tells her that they're not kits and they know how to defend themselves against foxes, badgers, and Twolegs. : In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :Although he doesn't formally appear, his daughter, Mistyfoot, becomes Mistystar, the leader of RiverClan, after Leopardstar dies. : Night Whispers :In the prologue, he appears in StarClan with Lionheart and Mudfur discussing the uprising Dark Forest. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions that Mosskit should be proud of Oakheart for raising Mistystar and Stonefur to be strong, respected warriors. When Rock talks about Crookedstar, he mentions that when he brought Mistystar and Stonefur to RiverClan, he came to Crookedstar with a tale of finding two kits lost in the snow. Oakheart gave his two kits to Graypool, one of the oldest queens in RiverClan. He knew she would recognize their scent, but he trusted her to keep quiet. Rock tells Mosskit that all three of his kits inherited Oakheart's strength and courage. Battles of the Clans :He does not make an appearance, but Tigerstar mentions him when he is taking the reader on a tour of the old territories. At Sunningrocks, he points out the spot where he claims Redtail cornered Oakheart in a narrow gully and attacked him, then stepped back when he was dying. Trivia *He has mistakenly been described with green eyes and yellow eyes. *He has been described as tawny multiple times.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 185 *His mother has been mistakenly listed as LilystemRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Allegiances. This was changed to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog. *He was once mistakenly called Oakpaw in Crookedstar's Promise even though he had already received his warrior name. Character Pixels jicjiodsfjoasjgvio Family Members Mate: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Rainflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandkits: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in and Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Currently Unknown Niece: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandniece: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Grandnephew: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors